1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting/receiving a message and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are becoming a necessity of modern life due to easy portability. Especially, multimedia devices typically provide various services such as voice and video communication functions, an information input/output function, a data storage service, a photographing service, an e-mail service, and a message service. The message service includes at least one of a Short Message Service (SMS), a Multimedia Messaging System (MMS), an instant message service, and a messenger service.
The message service using data communication among the various services of the electronic device transmits text or an attached file, etc. input from an electronic device user to a counterpart user. Accordingly, the electronic device user may perform communication with a counterpart user using a method besides telephone communication.
As described above, the message service is an important service to electronic device users, and has an advantage of allowing an electronic device user to transfer his opinion using the message service without performing telephone communication.
As described above, as users using the message service increase, service providers provide various message programs. Accordingly, an electronic device user desires a convenient user interface to easily use various message programs.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.